Crazy Love
by Addikted
Summary: Princess Mikan loves someone? Who is it? Valentine's fic.
1. Show

This is my Valentine's special. Hope you enjoy it!

**Note: Mikan's batch is 16**

Years have passed and Mikan is one of the sought after girls. Not one, but is the only one. Fan club consists of millions of guys, for short, more than the Natsume-Ruka Official fan club. She has changed too. No longer late, clumsy and idiotic. That made more guys fall in love with her. But still, she's the Mikan we all love.

But things get wild when the teachers announced something.

"Okay, every student will perform in Valentine's day. You should sing a song related to you or your feelings. It must be English."

So they had no choice but to do it.

Every guy was thinking 'Mikan-sama will definitely sing for me!' While every girl was thinking 'Natsume-kun/Ruka-sama will definitely sing for me!'

**Concert time…**

"Okay, this is in alphabet order. Natsume, then Hotaru, Ruka and Mikan." The teachers said as they fixed their order.

Natsume came in the stage wearing a black tux. And he sang…

Your Guardian Angel

When I see your smile,  
Tears roll down my face  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one.

I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

It's okay,  
It's okay,  
It's okay-ay-ay-ay-ay.

Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one.

I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay!

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Stay!  
Whoa-oh!

Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning grey! (grey! grey! )

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!

Next, Hotaru sang…

Money, Money, Money

I work all night, I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay  
Ain't it sad  
And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me  
That's too bad  
In my dreams I have a plan  
If I got me a wealthy man  
I wouldn't have to work at all, I'd fool around and have a ball...

Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In the rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In the rich man's world  
Aha-ahaaa  
All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world

A man like that is hard to find but I can't get him off my mind  
Ain't it sad  
And if he happens to be free I bet he wouldn't fancy me  
That's too bad  
So I must leave, I'll have to go  
To Las Vegas or Monaco  
And win a fortune in a game, my life will never be the same...

Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In the rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In the rich man's world  
Aha-ahaaa  
All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world

Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In the rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In the rich man's world  
Aha-ahaaa  
All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world

It's a rich man's world

Ruka sang…

Lovebug

Called you for the first time yesterday  
I finally found the missing part of me  
I felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say

Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again

I can't get your smile out of my mind  
(I can't get you outta my mind)  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find

Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again

I kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see?  
Now I'm

Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again  
Oh! Lovebug again

And the princess Mikan sang something that everyone was surprised to hear from her…

Crazy Love

I hate the way you walk  
Hate the way you talk  
Hate the way you look at me

I hate the way you smile  
Hate those big brown eyes  
Cause I know they're not for me

Cause we can never be  
More than friends  
And it hurts me  
Every time I close my eyes  
All I see is you

(Chorus)  
And this crazy love  
Crazy love  
Oh this crazy love  
Crazy love

I hate thinkin of you  
Cause everytime i do  
I just keep on missing you

And I hate the way I feel  
Everytime your near  
Cause its feels like time is standing still

But we can never be  
More than friends  
And it hurts me  
Every time I close my eyes  
All I see is you

(Chorus)  
And this crazy love  
Crazy love  
Oh this crazy love  
Crazy love

I hate it when you're blue  
And how I cared for you  
Hate the way my heart desires

And I hate those sleepless nights  
And the pain I kept inside  
But I keep on  
Pretending it's alright

But we can never be  
More than friends  
And it hurts me  
Everytime i close my eyes  
All I see is you

(Ñhorus)  
And this crazy love  
Crazy love  
Oh this crazy love  
Crazy love

I don't know what to do  
Hate me for loving you  
Cause I know it's wrong for  
Me to say... I love you...

"Okay, it's time to announce the winners!!! 3rd place is Nogi Ruka!"

Everyone clapped for Ruka as he went up to the stage.

"2nd place is Ms. Imai Hotaru!"

Everyone clapped for Hotaru as she claimed her money.

"1st runner up is Hyuuga Natsume!"

Everyone was shocked he won, and the girls all cheered for him.

"And the champion is Ms. Sakura Mikan!"

Everyone, especially the boys, cheered for Mikan.

"Now, Ms. Sakura, could you tell us why you sang that song?"

"Because it is how I exactly feel."

Everyone was shocked to hear this from her. Mikan in love? No way! Even her best friend doesn't know?

**Next chapter might come…. Soon… ******


	2. Confession

Sorry for not updating soon…

**Recap:**

"Now, Ms. Sakura, could you tell us why you sang that song?"

"Because it is how I exactly feel."

Everyone was shocked to hear this from her. Mikan in love? No way! Even her best friend doesn't know?

**End of Recap…**

Who did Mikan love? I mean, it's really impossible right? Wrong! It is possible.

It was a normal classroom day. Suddenly, Hotaru asked Mikan:

"Who's the guy?"

"Well, I don't want to mention it." Mikan said.

"Why, afraid he'll reject you ugly?" Natsume said.

"How dare you say that!" Mikan said.

Everyone was shocked. Mikan never dared say those kind of words. But guess what? She's saying them!

"Since when did you learn Polka dot prints?" Natsume asked.

Mikan was really angry, and she really went out of control.

"I can't believe that I had met you! I can't believe I ever tried to be friends with you. And I… I… uhh… I…." Mikan said.

Hotaru started filming since she asked. But everyone was shocked with what Mikan said. And now, she can't say something?

"What's the problem Polka dots? Can't talk anymore?" Natsume asked.

Mikan has finally lost her patience.

"I can't believe that I would ever fall in love with you! I can't believe I liked you! And now, I regret what I feel. I'm sorry for everything, to myself and most importantly you!" Mikan yelled.

Mikan left the room. Everyone was shocked. Mikan loved Natsume? Most importantly, Natsume regretted what he said. But Mikan loved him? And now she's trying to let him go.

Mikan ran out crying. Natsume followed her. People and their classmates followed them to see what happens next.

"Mikan!" Natsume yelled. (SO UNLIKE NATSUME!)

Mikan stopped running and turned around.

"Look, I'm sorry for the words I said. But I never meant those. Actually, I… I… uhh… I" Natsume said.

Mikan was waiting for what he will say. Finally Natsume said,

"I love you too! You're the person I want to be with forever."

Mikan was shocked and hugged him. He hugged her back. They kissed each other. That's how their romantic story started.

Unknown to them, people are watching this in a video provided by yours truly, Imai Hotaru.

How was it?

By the way, I'm planning to create a new story which is about the start of their relationship. A sequel. DO you think I should? If yes, please send me your reviews… 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated on such a long time… But before I say anything, I would like to apologize right now…

I'm going to do a remake on the following:  
Crazy Love

S.O. What?

I'm also going to rewrite the following stories:

All Because of a Stupid Picture

When Worlds Collide

Who's My Daddy?

I hope you understand… I'm planning to do one story at a time now… So, I'm creating a poll on what you want for me to do first… Thanks and I hope you understand…


	4. Chapter 4

So, hey guys.. I know it's been a long time… As in a really long time… Anyway, if you guys are still interested in my fanfics, I might continue them, if you want to.. And, I might start new ones and such… So just send a review/message if you really want to… And suggestions? Yeah, I'm open to them…

P.S. Follow me on twitter and blogger. I'm active there, so you'll know if I'm updating or not… And such..

And, I also might post my fanfics on blogger instead of fanfiction. Or I might create a new account here, I really don't know so… Please just send messages/reviews…

Twitter: ayimaj

Blogger: ayimaj . blogspot . com (Remove the spaces. )


End file.
